Your Certain Charms
by AudreyEve
Summary: IchixRuki, YoruxUrah, GinxMashi, MOEEE.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach belongs to the awesome Tite Kubo and I do not claim ownership to either the characters or anything else along those lines. I just hart teh Bleach, mayn.

------

He looked down at the crowded street, waiting for the inevitable spiritual disturbance. He eyed his pager, sensing faint spiritual pressure, but it stayed blank. Lights flashed down the street, a rushing ambulance wailing as it passed. The people paused for a moment to glance over, lost interest and continued toward their destinations, completely unaware of the danger that threatened them every day, the death and consumption of their souls, or their unholy change into hollows. What they can't hear, see or smell can't hurt them, right? Maybe not so much now, but once your dead, they can do a lot more than just hurt you. Believe me.

The spiritual pressure, a faint tingling along his spine, suddenly honed in on him, and it was coming fast. He swiveled around, pager in hand, right before he was knocked sprawling to the ground. His head hung over the rooftop, giving him a straight view of the thirteen or so story drop before he flipped himself over, hilt in hand, to view the source of the spiritual pressure clinging to him. He cursed loudly.

"Good god Rukia! You could have killed both of us! What kind of a landing was that?" He tossed her off of him and she fell on her rump, a nervous smile plastered on her lips. The bulging vein in his forehead was absolutely pulsing.

She stood up quickly, a breathy laugh doing nothing to hide her embarrassment. "Sorry man! My bad! I came to keep you company. You took off so suddenly," She looked down and her voice was a vulnerable whisper, "I was worried about you... Is there something wrong?"

He smirked, "Nothing besides you. Go home." He lifted her to her feet in a brusque movement and turned back to the bustling city, his back towards her. "I'm just going to keep my eye on things for a bit longer," He stated, then, gentler, "Get some rest. Tomorrow might be rough."

Rukia reached out timidly, her fingers pausing an inch from his rustling black robe. Her hand faltered, eyes dropping dejectedly. "Come back soon, Ichigo."

"Yeah, sure thing." He smiled and turned, but she was already gone.

---

Gin Ichimaru was having a normal day, the ever-present smile stretched wide across his face, his always-closed eyes lifted happily. The gardens today were perfect, the ponds lit up like fluctuating mirrors, the grass soft and spry. The breeze blew his grey-purple hair lightly and the lack of sound easily alerted him of an unexpected visitor. He swung his sword around his sides once, twice and a third time, spun and threw it up in the air over his shoulder. The thump, dainty curse and string of complaints followed a second after, but he was prepared.

"Ouch! You jerk! That's no way to treat your _fiancé!_" A lime green haired girl popped out of bushes, a visible lump on her head from the sword.

"Since when, Mashiro, have you been my fiancé?" Gin leered, the grin conveying a pronounced smirk.

"That's not fair! If you remember correctly, you called me cute that one time! I mean…am I all wrong for you or something? If you think I'm cute I must have a chance!" Her dull sand-colored eyes were wide and earnest. Gin's smile faded for once.

He stepped closer, catching a vibrant green lock between his fingers. "You are cute, Mashiro." He murmured, making her heart sputter erratically, "But," he grinned widely, "You look like a little kid! How silly. Not to mention you're a Visard! Oh my, this would not go well."

Before she could compose her thoughts he turned and walked away swiftly. Her cheeks burned with remorse. Was she just rejected?

Just as he rounded the corner out of the gardens and back into the maze of warehouses, she made up her mind, sprinting to catch up to him.

"Gin!" He turned, smile utterly gone, "I'm not giving up, okay! You will marry me one day, or else we're going to have to fight! I'll show you I'm no little girl!"

She ran off before he could react, and when he was alone, with no sound besides his steady breathing and the distant call of birds, he allowed himself a long smile, just for Mashiro.

---

"I'm worried about Ichigo." Rukia paced, the tama mat making soft crunches under her light step.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes while Rukia's back was turned. Her problem was obvious, wasn't it? Poor girl was in love. "Don't worry about him," she chuckled lightly and made a dismissive gesture, "He'll come around. He's very busy with training, you know."

"That may be the case, but must he act so rude to me? I can't stand it! What am I to him in any case, right? I'll kill him!" Rukia turned quickly, realizing she had said that all aloud. A blush crept up her neck and stung her cheeks. "I mean, I feel like I'm wasting my time is all. Like he doesn't even want me there. I'm such a burden…"

Yoruichi smiled knowingly and stood, her hand resting casually on Rukia's arm as they both gazed out of the window. "Think of it this way… Ichigo is just a boy, right?" Rukia nodded and looked up trustingly. "Well, like most boys, he has quite…blatant interests. Fighting, eating, sleeping, and, well…you know." Rukia blushed furiously. "I guess you could say what I'm getting at is you have to show him how strong, determined and caring you are, but you also- and this is very important- must show him your…well, womanly charms as well."

Rukia looked down for a few moments, eyes vacant in deep thought. She whispered, "I compare nothing to Orihime. She's beautiful, delicate, a real damsel in distress, you know? There's also her figure…I mean, what am I compared to that?"

"Don't be frightened" Yoruichi warned, right before her hands moved to rest on Rukia's slender hips. "You are beautiful, smart, strong and have every bit as much of charm and in my opinion even more so than Orihime." Rukia turned away in disbelief and bitterness, but Yoruichi put one silky tanned finger under her chin and looked directly into her eyes. "Stop, Rukia. You know what I say is true. You are everything and more than he could ever want, and," she amended with a slight chuckle, "probably much more than he could ever know how to handle. Guide him, and every day will be more fun than the next. As long as you're with each other, right? Orihime doesn't stand a chance." And with that Yoruichi swooped down and landed a swift peck on Rukia's surprised lips.

Rukia smiled widely and thanked Yoruichi quickly before racing out of Urahara's shop with great determination. Yoruichi only smiled and turned, looking over her shoulder into the shadows. "Liked our little chat, did you?"

Urahara stepped from behind a pile of boxes, a repentant grin across his face and scratched his head. "Erm, Yoruichi? Please don't kill me."

"Not a chance." And with that Yoruichi pounced on Urahara, both of them landing on the floor. Urahara squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for the first blow, but only a feathery touch skimmed his neck. His eyes snapped open and he took in a ragged gasp, shivers racing down his spine. Those were her lips on his neck!

"What did you see?" Yoruichi slid her hands under his thick robe, finding all of the little crevices in his well-muscled stomach; the deep slashes of his ribs and his firm yet silky chest. Her lips followed her fingers' upward path, pushing the robe a few inches wider on his sides. He was speechless, his gaze glued to her bountiful hips, the pronounced shape of her bottom in up in the air, the feeling of her thighs bracing his sides, the various sensations running all over his body. It was maddening.

"W-what did you ask again? My concentration is suffering." He stuttered, breathless, his face burning. His hand crept stealthily downward to hide exactly how into this he was, worried if it really was a cruel ruse.

"Did you like what you saw?" She rephrased, her concentration suffering also. Damn! She had waited far too long for this. Her drive and curiosity piqued, she ran her cheek down his stomach, her hair trailing after her, but she sat up quickly when her breasts skimmed something that shouldn't have been there. She looked down with a pout on her lips to see Urahara with his hands hiding the evidence of their activities and a very uncharacteristic look on his face, his tongue darting out lustily to moisten his lips. The muscles at the pit of her stomach tightened and the heat that had just been a resounding throb burned in agonizing waves throughout her body. She lifted his hands away one by one and his robe made a tall steeple. She grinned hugely, her hands moving to replace his and her lips finding his, her strokes teasing and feather-light. He squirmed, his hips bucking, seeking more friction.

"I did... Very…much so… And I most definitely do now." He stuttered between ragged breaths, his eyes closing and back arching. A long moan escaped his lips, and when he opened his eyes due to a strange feeling of lightness, he saw the ceiling. Yoruichi just wasn't there.

"What the hell! I'm going to need freaking therapy after this!" His voice cracked at just the right spot and Yoruichi couldn't help but burst into mad giggles from behind the stack of boxes.

Yoruichi popped her head out quickly, pleased to see he had not flagged in the slightest. The dumbstruck look on his face was priceless. "God! If I disappear it's for a reason! Wait for it…"

And just with that Hanakiri raced in, facing Urahara's back thankfully. "I heard weird noises! What were you doing? Killing a cat?"

Urahara turned his head slowly, a death glare paralyzing the flame-haired boy. "OUT!"

Yoruichi stuck out of the room stealthily and hopped on the roof, the conversation below a muted murmur, but she did distinctly hear Urahara yell, "That bitch! What the hell!" And she just had to smile at that. Yes. Womanly charms are important, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

She hopped carefully from tree to tree, trying to be silent in the accumulating darkness. The branches swayed with her light hops, bringing down a few extra leaves with each jump. She thought for sure he noticed once, but his steps remained even, the usual lift to his cheek visible even from behind. Damn, that guy was hard to read, not that she was especially an expert in that subject, but she'd never admit that. Her pride was too great. She was thinking pretty hard on the consequences of that subject, so she didn't exactly hear that he'd fallen behind. She stopped suddenly and perched behind the cover of some leaves. _Maybe he didn't actually see me, then again I'm not sure anybody could have missed me_; the clashing flashes of white, lime green and orange were practically a beacon, even in the fading light. She cursed her outfit, _even if it _does_ make me cuter_, she thought with a bit of smugness. _Oh!_ She almost slapped herself. _There's definitely a bigger predicament going on right now!_ Her heart stuttered and picked up pace double time. _Gin. _

She popped her head out of her cover and saw his head about 30 feet behind him._ What's he looking at? _She craned her head around the shielding branches, a few more leaves falling with her movement. She was suddenly falling, processing what she had seen in his expression again and again, unable to take any precautions toward the cold and thick stone slabs sailing towards her vision.

Warm arms caught her before setting her gently on the grass below the trees a few feet from the stone walkway. "Mashiro, are you alright? What happened?" His wide smile was curved downward, his expression mildly worried.

She looked up at him, her vision still spinning a bit from the fall. "What do you _mean?_ You aren't worried. It worst seeing you have to act this hard! Just stop already! I get it!" She sighed and rested her head between her knees, willing the spinning to stop.

"What ever do you mean?" He asked, a strange blank tone in his voice.

"You think I didn't see that! You looked so revolted. Am I really that bad?" Her voice crept up a few notches toward the end, her eyes tight.

"You are not making sen-" He began.

"Don't you dare say I am not making sense!" She snapped," When I looked at you your face was all disgusted, your hands fists, I-I don't understand Gin. There's nothing I can do, can I?" A defeated tone overshadowed any remaining anger she had left. An icy knife twisted in the pit of her stomach. She had actually loved him, hadn't she? He had been so strong when she needed it, and actually very kind. The memory of that time made her flush, her heart thumping. Rejected again.

He watched the splay of emotions on her face as she stood, the light gleaming off of her goggles but her eyes shadowed. "Please accept my apology. That was very rude of me to behave so." She turned to go, took a deep breath and took two steps before his cold hand descended on her shoulder.

She kept her back to him, willing away the traitor tears that silently coursed down her pink cheeks. His hand smoothed down her arm and wrapped around hers. He was silent a moment, but when he spoke it was serious, a low murmur. "Mashiro, I have just received bad news… The look of…distaste was for my current circumstances, not you. My reactions are so ingrained; I feel the need to hide them for there are so many people who would kill for a chance to exploit my weaknesses. But please, if _my _constant rudeness was too much for you, you have every right to leave, but," and here he paused as she turned slowly to face him, her fist in his hand relaxing, her dull sandy eyes indecipherable, "if your intentions are the same, come back to this spot tomorrow around this time." He said as her eyes caught a few flickers of light and the blush returned to her cheeks. He smiled genuinely before releasing her hand and waking in the other direction a quiet "Be there" murmured over is shoulder. Mashiro watched until he reached the turn at the end, she let her heart pound and the happiness she felt overflow. She'd be there, all right.

Rukia came back that night with high hopes, her heart thumping audibly, and tried very hard to keep her steps muted and paced, despite the fact that she'd rather sprint through his door the sooner to see him. This was such a refreshing feeling. She had only been in love once before…and suffice to say that only ended in killed hopes and overwhelming grief. Her heart had turned to ice from that day forward, her thoughts turned bitter. The one person that had distracted her from her grief long enough to heal her had also become like the air to her. She needed to see him immediately; she felt as if she were choking.

She reached his door, her breath inching to hyperventilation and opened it quickly, blush in erratic blotches burning her cheeks. She took in the empty bed and empty bed and sighed, repressing the new feelings that emerged. It was completely irrational she should feel this way now, when she had come home hundreds of times to find his room empty.

She sighed and walked to the bathroom down the hall to brush her teeth and wash her face, counting each second until she heard him walk through the door. Disappointed, she finished up and walked back into Ichigo's room, the muted sounds of sleep coming through the doors as she passed them comforting, but also making her more aware of the fact that if he had been home, they might have had an audience. She shuddered at the thought. This definitely needed a bit of extra planning.

When she reached his room, she took the sight of his rumpled sheets from the morning, the slightly wavering curtains and the cluttered desk. All things that he's touched- slept on. As she looked through her stack of pajamas, she weighed that thought in her head. She picked her teddy bear pair and walked to his desk with them under her arm. Her fingers ran over his seldom-used textbook, the used shirt hanging over the back of his chair, the half-opened letter. Nothing really registered. All she could pay attention to was his _scent_. She caught herself again, surprised by the intensity of her thoughts and undressed in a daze. She set down her pajamas and unbuttoned her school shirt, keeping her eyes glued to his bed. Her skirts zipper flicked down and the fabric pooled around her feet. Her black stockings were still on, contrasting to her pale skin and white underwear. She approached his bed, her eyes focused. _His bed._ She thought the words carefully, gouging her reaction before she sat down and looked up, only to notice a dark shape in the doorway, eyes glinting in the dim light. It only took a second to guess who had been watching her. She breathed the word, "_Ichigo._"

"Back so soon, _cat?_" He sneered the word, his ego noticeably shaken.

She laughed lightly, apparently enjoying the still-dark early morning; fully aware he wasn't joking, but making a joke of the fact. "Yeah, I thought you could use some help with that package." She poked him in the ribs as she passed, a wide grin on her face.

He sputtered, a blush betraying his emotions. "What package?" he snapped.

She only laughed again, "The one you just got today, silly. I could sense the spiritual energy inside it." She tugged his ear playfully "It was just a joke, don't get so worked up about it. You'll have a stroke."

"Ha, ha. Yoruichi. I'm not that old. Just forget the package for now, okay?" He frowned "I kind of want to talk about something."

"Of course Urahara, we are both adults. This should be amusing." She flashed a grin at him again and looked far too appealing. If only she weren't so annoying.

He eyed her, a plan forming in his head. What if…it works? "There was a spiritual disturbance three blocks from here not an hour ago. Why didn't you help out? He said seriously.

Her eyes widened as she adjusted to the change of subject. Maybe he _was_ really mad. "No, no, I had to go to the Spiritual Society for a bit. There's some trouble with the 3rd division. Who handled it?" She asked, face all business.

"Ichigo did, of course. He's always so busy these days. We ought to give him a little rest." Urahara sighed, his drawl wistful. "Come assess the damage with me. I want to see how badly demolished the building is." She nodded and walked out into the gradually lightening courtyard with him.

"Do you think Rukia told him yet?" He asked, still thoughtful.

She responded to his new subject with a bit more animation. "Knowing Rukia I doubt it, although I must say Ichigo is much more observant that most boys his age. He might have seen the change and acted upon it."

Urahara guffawed, "Ichigo's still just a boy! I bet you 10 bucks Rukia confessed first."

"You're on." Yoruichi grinned.

They approached the building, a large abandoned warehouse with weeds dominating

Every space they could fit. Looking at each other first, they both made their way to the back of the building to avoid any passing curious gaze.

Urahara tried the door, shaking it a few times before the rusty lock clicked and the door opened, the interior dusty and dark. Yoruichi walked in first willing her eyes to adjust as he quietly closed the heavy door behind them,

She walked into the adjoining section, searching out the light, but before she could make it warm breath tickled her ear. Urahara flipped her around, pinning her arms to the cold stone wall. "You want me." He drawled easily, a quick smile spreading across his face.

Her eyes widened, "Your good. Getting me alone here. No distractions, no interruptions. And I hadn't a clue!" she snickered.

"I don't care if you had expected it! Do you want me or what? I can make it just like old times." He slid his fingertips up the tight fabric on her thigh. She shivered, her mind going blank. Did he expect this to be _easy?_

She smirked, grabbing his hand, but keeping it on her thigh. "Is that all you're worried about? Me _wanting_ you?" she scrutinized his face carefully, "What is it you want?"

He floundered, his mouth opening to speak, but no words came out.

She continued, "Is that really what you want? Sex? Cause you may get sex, but what meaning will it have? _That's _what I want to know."

He looked into her eyes; really looked_. Was this what he really wanted?_ He asked himself, but immediate pain was caused by the thought of not having her around, not sharing those exclusive, almost tense little looks all about the day. They could have a whole conversation with their eyes. When he looked into her eyes, he saw who she was, and, well, he kind of really liked what he saw. Right now there gaze held the tension, carrying the same knowing quality, but somehow, it was charged. They were both in way deeper than they had ever expected.

He swallowed, unsure of her reaction. "What if I told you it had some significance?" Yeah, he was just a _little_ scared.

She read the fear easily. "I wont rush you Urahara, so, please, don't rush yourself." She smiled as lightly as she could, and with that, left him with his thoughts.


End file.
